


Alpha & Omega- Breaking Sunflower

by Silentmew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Prompto Argentum, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Prompto Argentum, Torture, Triple Penetration, Warnings May Change, prompto mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Nearing his heat cycle Prompto is captured, raped and tortured by Ardyn. Trigger warnings please read tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Prompto torture fic since every one enjoyed my first one so much. Please be kind.

“Prom… hey Prom. Prompto! Open your eyes man we gotta get out of here,” a voice called. It sounded hazy, far away and unfamiliar. Prompto wanted to tell it to stop, to let him sleep. He was tired, impossibly so, a bi product of his approaching heat no doubt but he couldn’t be sure. How long had he been here? His mind still foggy from hen drugs he’d been given, the injection point in his arm raw from the number of pricks. The drugs slowed his mind and filled his veins with fire making his body more sensitive to the pain being inflicted. “Prompto, babe..” that voice again…. 

A hand came up and stroked Prompto’s cheek and he leaned into the warmth, allowing his eyes to flutter open. A grin stretched across his face at the eyes blue as sapphires beamed back at him. “Noct,” he said, feeling his dry crusty throat scratch as he forced the words out. Noctis held Prompto’s face in his hands, pulling him into a deep kiss, cracking his chapped lips with the pressure but he didn’t mind. 

He wanted to hold Noctis closer, to touch his face and pull his body flush to his but something wouldn’t let his hands move. He tugged and pulled feeling the skin around his wrists rip mercilessly. Blood trickled from re opened wounds and suddenly awareness had brought all the pain rushing back. The broken ribs, his bruised face, his burnt skin and he was back in Ardyns gray dungeon. A gray block painted red by an artist who knew only the stroke of a knife and painted only in red.

Prompto’s heart sank. “You’re not him. This isn’t real,” he sobbed.

Nocts face twisted into a molevolint grin. “Oh but it is me. Can’t fault a guy for steeling one last kiss can you? After all that’s all you were to me, a good fuck, a slut. But what would I want with a piece of trash like you now when I could have literally any one else I wanted. You really are pathetic,” he chuckled, patting the side of Prompto’s face. 

“No no no you’re not real. You can’t be real. It’s not him. You’re not him! He would never say these things! He loved me, loves me,” Prompto cried. But did he really believe it? Hadn’t he always felt worthless and used? He shook his head trying to rattle the thoughts free from his mind.

Noctis reached over, unlocking the shackles around Prompto’s wrists. He crumpled, crying has his damaged feet hit the ground. He had tried to escape two days earlier. Ardyn had broken his shins and burnt the bottoms of his feet after that. He knew better than to try anything now, so he lay on the cold wet floor staring up at Noct and waiting. He watched as Noctis undid his belt and knelt behind him, turning him over.

“I’m going to show you just how real I am,” Noctis whispered into Prompto’s ear while his hands worked, yanking down Prompto’s pants until his bare skin was exposed. “I’m going to enter you dry and ride you hard until you bleed. I’m going to make you scream like the slut you are. But first a little juice to up the sensation of me raping you, I wanna be sure you remember this, remember my dick forced up inside you. Be a good omega and don’t resist, or do and I’ll make it hurt so much more.”

Prompto whimpered as saw the needle in Nocts hand, watching in horror as it was roughly stabbed into his arm and emptied into his blood. The effect was immediate, the drug making his heart race with fear. Noctis cock was against his ass, pressing for entrance, his breath hot on Prompto’s neck, the scent of Alpha to much to bare this close to his heat. Prompto thoughts froze as he felt Nocts hands work over his skin, violating every inch of him. “No not Noctis, Ardyn.” He reminded himself, over and over again. “Please no. Please. Don’t do this… don…. ahhh.” A scream escaped his throat as he felt Noctis enter him, ripping him open with every thrust, the man who wore his lovers face rutting hard into him.

“I know you like it, you can’t lie to me,” Noctis whispered into the shell of Prompto’s ear.

“Please sto… nnn… stop.. pl.. sto… ahhh.. hurts,” Prompto cried. He moaned loudly as Noct readjusted, hitting his prostate right on, pounding him mercilessly. He reached around jerking Prompto off in time with his thrusts.

“Cry out for me and I’ll thi… nnn… think about it, gods you feel so good… ah…,” Noct moaned. Prompto struggled hard and Noctis shoved him down by the neck, wrapping his hands around the pale flesh until he heard Prompto gage, gasping for air. At last he let go just as Prompto was about to pass out.

“I think he’s got room for one more. Don’t you think so princess?” Prompto opened his eyes to see Gladio standing in front of him stroking his elephant cock as he watched Noctis violently raping him. He swallowed hard at the size, not only it’s length but it’s unusual girth as well. 

Noctis grinned, pulling Prompto back so the blonde was sitting in his lap, landing hard on his cock. Noct used this momentum, forcing himself into Prompto’s omega opening. Panic struck Prompto and he tried to pull away but the knot swelling inside him locked their bodies together. He was so close to his heat, he could feel it barreling towards him. “Oh six, please don’t let me get pregnant. Not like this.” He pleaded silently to himself. 

“I’m going to fill you and break you. Six Prom, you’re gonna look so good swollen fat with my pups,” Gladio said licking his lips. Prompto’s eyes went wide with fear, thinking of the cock already pounding him, and what was about to happen. Gladio was much to big, even if he had been fucking him alone. Prompto was certain once his knot swelled to its full girth the pain would kill him. 

“Please. Please don’t. It… it’s t..t...t….to big. Please, it’ll never fit. I can’t take it. Please! STO… AHHHH.” The scream choked him until not a sound came out. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth wide with his silent screaming, his hands trying in vain to push the behemoth off him. 

Slowly Gladio forced his way in, stretching him further until blood spilled from his entrance, rutting in deeper and deeper, locking himself into his omega entrance with a knot almost twice the size of Nocts. The stretch was unbearable, stealing what little strength he had left and Prompto fell limp in Nocts arms, he didn’t even resist when Ignis began thrusting deep into his throat. 

Ignis, as a fellow omega was thankfully smaller than the others and not nearly as rough, though he thrust much to deeply for comfort he didn’t seek to destroy Prompto like his companion alphas. Prompto was thankful for his lack of a gag reflex for once, even more so when he felt the gush of his orgasm trickle down his throat. Ignis withdrew, panting, and Prompto spat the fluid rebelliously into Gladio’s face, an act he quickly regretted. This earned him a sharp punch to the face that cracked his jaw.

“Think he can take a third?” Ignis asked.

“Guess we’ll find out, won't we,” Gladio replied, pushing back on Prompto’s legs until they heard a loud pop, the new position allowing Ignis to force his dick into Prompto’s gaping hole. 

Prompto screamed as his skin ripped and tore with every thrust, he thrashed, trying to pull himself away, punching Ignis as he did so. The snap of his own wrist promptly followed, he stared down at his arm, still in Igns’ grip. There would be fare worse torture to come for that little mistake, he was sure of it. Promoto cried bitterly, clenching his eyes as tightly as he could, waiting for it to be over. At last he felt a gush inside him as Noctis came, followed moments after by Gladio. 

Ignis, not held back by a knot, with drew first, stroking, Prompto’s cock while he waited for the alphas knots to deflate. “You’re the only one who hasn’t had any release yet. Let me help you with that,” he coed. “You did so good little omega, so good.”

Prompto hated how warm his voice was, how good his praise felt. He hated that his orgasm was barreling towards him, he hated himself so much. The tears began to fall harder as he came, his own fluids mingling with the pool of cum and blood on the floor. 

When Prompto opened his eyes, they were gone. He lay on the floor like a broken rag doll sobbing, the pain in his ass burning its way into his soul.

“Oh come now little sunflower, what ever is the matter?” Ardyn asked, kneeling beside Prompto. He ran his hands gingerly through Prompto’s hair. Promoto didn’t even try to resist. “You must be in so much pain. Let me make it all better for you.”

“Don toch me…” Prompto whimpered.

“Is that any way to speak to your rescuer? I’m only trying to make it better,” Ardyn replied. He carefully took Prompto’s legs, straightening them out best he could with his hips dislocated. “My my, the really did a number on you. Drink this, it’ll help with the pain.” Ardyn tipped Prompto’s head back and dumped the contents of a small flask into his ruined mouth. 

Prompto spat the potion out and weakly. Dn need ur help… monster… your a.. monster. Wasn’t them, wouldn’t… hurt me… like that,” Prompto replied. “Didn’t smell right.”

With that Ardyn's demeanor changed. “Yes well I can see there’s no fooling you now is there and here I was just trying to have a bit of fun. I was going to have you all cleaned up for our guest but I think maybe I’ll gift wrap you instead.” Ardyn pulled Prompto up, pinning him to the contraption once more by the neck as he closed the shackles once more around his wrists. “What a beautiful picture you are my little sunflower but I feel something's missing. An artists signature perhaps?”

“You get away from him!” Noctis shouted. The real Noctis, Prompto could smell his alpha even from so far away. “Prompto!”

Ardyn grinned knowingly before grabbing Prompto’s hair, forcing his neck exposed and sinking his teeth deep into Prompto’s scent gland. He licked the bond mark then kissed Prompto full on the lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth, savouring the taste of his newly marked omega. His hand slipped lower down to Prompto’s exposed flesh and ruined hole, fingers probing him deeply as his tongue delved deeper. 

“Stop! Prompto! Please!l Noct pleaded, rattling the bars.

Ardyn lifted Prompto’s broken body up, wrapping his legs around his hips to gain leverage as he rutted hard into the blonde. Prompto hung limply over Ardyn, offering no resistance. He stared down at the floor, eyes unseeing, numb to what was being done to him. Even when Ardyn emptied his load into him and with drew, Prompto remained unmoved.

“Oh, how I wish I could keep you around long enough to watch you belly swell with my pups, you’re going to look so beautiful all soft and round. A gift to remind you of how it felt having me inside you in your most intimate places. you’re mine now, what perfect agony the prince will feel when you cry out for me, beg to feel me with you again,” Ardyn whispered into the shell of Prompto’s ear.

A moment later he was gone and Prompto was left hanging limp in his shackles, naked. Noctis collapsed against the bars sobbing as he stared up at Prompto, beside him the door swung open. His feet felt like led as he entered, the air thick and impenetrable, stealing his voice and his will. He wanted to die in that moment, to erase everything, stop feeling or better yet take on Prompto’s pain so he wouldn’t have to feel it alone. 

Noctis gently touched Prompto’s face, holding him as though the slightest touch would shatter what was already broken, gagging on Ardyn's scent.

“Prompto. Please please please Prompto, wake up. Open your eyes. Baby please open your eyes,” Noctis sobbed, scenting him, doing all he could to cover Ardyn's scent with his. “Help! Please! Gladio! Ignis!”

Ignis and Gladio came running, the sight of Prompto limp in his chains, Nocts arms flung around him, was enough to make the shield gasp and look away. He took a deep breath before describing the scene to Ignis who for the first time was thankful to not have his sight. 

“Noct what….” Ignis started, Gladio silenced him.

“They raped him, I saw…. I couldn’t save him, Prompto…” Noct sobbed.

“From the look of these wounds, that wasn’t the first time. Damn it,” Gladio added. 

“Gladio, help me,” Noct asked. No other words needed.

Gladio freed Prompto’s hands, helping Noct lower him to the ground. He looked so small, so frail held like this. Once about Nocts size, he was rail thin now, a skeleton shell of what he once had been. To think only a week away from his companions had done this much to him. He lay in Nocts arms, cerulean eyes staring blankly into nothingness.

“Gladio, his legs….” Noct sobbed, gesturing to the protruding bones, the twisted hips, the blood still dripping from his ass and the bruises that littered the boys pail flesh. “He…. he…. six… Prom I’m so sorry.”

Gladios eyes fell the the bond mark, to big to have been Nocts. Noctis tears flowed off his face into Prompto’s hair, washing away some of the dirt on Prompto’s skin and when Gladio tried to take the boy from his arms he pulled Prompto in closer. Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Noct. There’s nothing more we can do here. He needs proper care. He needs to go home. Let us take him. Please,” Ignis whispered. Noct choked down a sob and nodded but when Gladio reached out again Ignis stopped him. “I’ll carry him Gladio. I’m not much good without my sight and we need you up front. Besides Omegas sometimes know best what other omegas need. He’s had a bond mark forced on him, I can’t describe to you the depth of what that does to one's self.” These words made Nocts heart sink further.

“Are you sure you can manage?” Gladio asked, watching his mate closely with a protective eye.

“I’m not as strong as you are Gladio, but I think I’ll manage,” Ignis replied with a nod. Ignis removed his jacket, placing it over Prompto’s exposed skin before gingerly scooping him up in his arms, waiting for Gladio to lead the way. “Okay, let’s go.”

Noct remained frozen to the spot until Gladio grabbed him by the arm shoving him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has returned home but Noctis is struggling to deal with the consciences of what’s been done to him

“Noct, run the water, not to hot and not to deep please. I wanna get his wounds clean before we close them,” Ignis instructed. Noct didn’t move.

“Noctis!” Gladio shouted. 

Ignis lay Prompto on the bed, his fingers tracking over the boys skin like braille. With every new found wound Ignis’ face twisted in a grimace. He felt the broken bones, the cuts, the soft bruised flesh, his dislocated hips and finally the damage to his more private bits.

“Gladio…”

“I know Iggy,” Gladio replied his voice somber.

“Waters warm. Come on! What are you just standing around for?!” Noct hollered.

“Gladio I need you to take Noct out of the room. Prompto is going to be in a lot of pain should he wake, and I imagine in a bit of shock. Don’t worry about my sight, I’ll manage. I will call you once it is done,” Ignis said softly, voice steady. He stroked Prompto’s face and hair, looking at him more like a parent than a friend. He loved the blonde, they all did.

Noctis tried to protest but Gladio clapped a hand over his mouth, hauling the prince out of the room. Ignis locked the door behind them and took a deep breath, these next hours were not going to be easy.

What only took an hour, felt like days to Noctis as he sat with Gladio in the down stairs bar. Gladio downed his drink in one go, staring at Noct who had yet to touch his.

“Drink Up princess, it’ll make the time go by,” Gladio said, pushing the glass towards him. He sighed when he still refused. “It wasn’t your fault Noct, we all knew the risk when we signed up for this. If it hadn’t been Prompto it would have been one of us, the fact that it’s him just adds a little heartbreak.”

“What are you talking about?! It’s not like you actually care. Look how you treated him. You dumped him like he was dirt for Ignis. He was heart broken,” Noctis shouted.

“Noct, Prompto left me. Left me for you and we never…. he was saving himself for you,” Gladio replied. “Of course I care. How could I not?! Seeing him laying there was almost more than I could take. If I could forget… if I could just…. I should have protected him.”

“I threw him off the train Gladio. My best friend, my lover, my omega, I tossed him away and now he’s broken!” Noct said, words turning to sobs. “Six Gladio, I love him so much.”

“Come on, Ignis says we can come back now but brace yourself, this won’t be easy…. we have to prepare ourselves that Prompto May never…”

“Don’t even think that. He’s going to be fine. Prom will be fine,” Noctis said with absolute bitter confidence. Gladio said nothing more as they walked in silence to Prompto’s room.

Inside the room was dark and somber. Ignis was sitting by the window, glass in hand, bottle corked on the table. It was strange to Noct, seeing Ignis like this, he rarely drank. He would have questioned it further but for now his attention was focused on Prompto who lay in the bed ahead of him. He wasn’t still, far from it, his body was racked with shaking as though he were locked in a bad dream. His skin was slick with sweat, breathing raspy and beneath he was whimpering. It broke Nocts heart to watch.

His body was still so broken. Bandages covered his legs, arm and jaw, the blood was gone but bruises still tainted the pale skin with splotches of black, his lips were cracked and torn, and though he had only been gone a week he was so much thinner now. Noct didn’t know what he’d been expecting, certainly he knew these few hours wouldn’t be enough to fix the damage. Nocts eyes trailed up from thee chocobo boxers and lose shirt to the bond mark, now covered with a bandage but still visible in Nocts mind.

“Ignis can’t you stop his shaking? There has to be a potion! Can’t you see he’s in pain?!” Noct exclaimed.

“Noct you must know I did the best I could. A potion won’t help him now, besides it could….” Ignis started, Gladio shook his head and Ignis changed course. “To many potions could make everything a lot worse.”

“Alph…. alpha,” Prompto called in his sleep. Noct sat beside him, stroking his hair.

“Noct…” Ignis whispered. “Noct…. I’m so sorry.”

“He’s been knotted, breed and bonded Noct, he’s Ardyns omega now,” Gladio said.

“You can’t understand the pull, not until you’ve been bonded. Inside he is still Prompto, but his body and mind… well simply put they belong to Ardyn now. He may be able to fight the urges at first but it will get harder. Prompto’s body is going to change and quickly. You must be ready for whatever comes and decide now if you are strong enough to handle it,” Ignis stated.

“Noct took Prompto’s hand, kissing it lightly “I want to be alone with him. Please. Please will you leave me.”

“Of course Noct. We will stay nearby, call if you need us, if there is any change,” Ignis instructed. “Noct, patients. You don’t have to walk this path alone.” With this Ignis allowed himself to be lead from the room. He didn’t need his sight to see how hurt Noctis was and it broke his heart.

“Prom… can you hear me? Are you still you? Six Prom I’m so scared right now. I’m afraid that I lost you, of never getting you back. Afraid of how hard recovery will be. Afraid that…. that you won’t love me any more when you wake up. But none of that matters because I love you and I will fight for both of us okay, so you don’t have to. I need you Prompto. I need you to wake up. Please wake up,” Noct sobbed.

“Ever at your side,” Prompto whispered, voice shaking and almost inaudible. He squeezed Nocts hand lightly and opened his eyes to slits.

Noct beamed at him, resisting the urge to pull the blonde into a deep grip, peppering him with kisses. Instead he leaned in, locking their lips together, tongue begging entrance into his beautiful mouth. It felt so good to be kissing Promoto again that Noct almost didn’t realize, Prompto wasn’t kissing him back, not how he used to at least. Noct pulled away in confusion.

“Sorry Noct, ‘s weird,” Prompto said. 

Nocts face fell. “I know. I’m the one who’s sorry. I can’t imagine how you are feeling right now. After everything you’ve been through… What he did to you.. it’s unthinkable. And now he’s taken you from me… Prompto, I can’t even begin to understand how you are feeling right now so I need you to tell me.”

“Noct..” Prompto whispered. “ I feel him… inside.. in my body and in my mind. Makes my skin crawl,” He replied. He touched his bond mark, closing his eyes. “Feel so confused. Hurts. Everything hurts. So tired.”

“I know Prom. I know I’m not your alpha, but please Prom let me protect you. Let me care for you in his place. I will always love you Prompto even if… I failed you before but let me protect you now and once your strong enough I will mark you as my own. No one will ever hurt you again.”

“I’m so confused Noct. I don’t know what I want any more, my body isn’t my own. Even now I feel drawn to him and empty without his knot inside me. I hate him, the shame of what he did… the pain of losing you.., I hate him and yet I crave his touch. I need him,” Prompto replied, hand slipping to his hardening cock, palming himself through his boxers as he thought of his mate, hot tears singing his face. His body still hurt yet he needed to be filled, needed to be touched, fucked, satisfied. “I can’t stop Noct. I need to be touched. So bad… ahh.”

“Let me help you,” Noct insisted.

Prompto nodded and Noct took over. He stroked him slowly, lowering his lips down to the head. He locked up the length of it making Prompto moan. He liked the sound so he did it again before sucking down the length. It didn’t take long before Prompto was panting and moaning. He bucked up into Nocts mouth spilling his load hot down Nocts throat before erupting in tears. 

“Six Prompto are you okay?! What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Noct asked concerned. Prompto only cried harder. “Ignis!”

Ignis burst into the room, coming to Prompto’s side. He could smell the pheromones the second he entered. “What did you do?! Noct get out! Prompto… Prompto look at me…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct finds out Prompto is pregnant

Once again Noct was standing on the wrong side of the door with Gladio well into the night and for much of the next day then the next. He would sometimes see Ignis briefly when the door opened to deliver food. It was more than Noct could take being away from Promoto. Just as he was ready to break down the door, Ignis appeared.

“Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Ya Iggy, I’m still here. How is he?” Noct asked. “Come on, it’s been a week without so much as a word to his condition.”

Ignis absently pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger, sitting all to formally in the chair next to Noctis. He cleared his throat then spoke. “I can’t imagine what you were thinking Noctis, that was absolutely foolish. He is very confused right now and not in the right mind to consent to anything. Try to understand, he hates Ardyn with every fibre of his being but now despite it all he is drawn to his alpha, he can feel everything he does and feels lost without his alpha. Mate bonds are a powerful thing and it’s only going to get harder the further along in his pregnancy he goes.”

“He’s pregnant? Six… Prompto…,” Noct replied. “Ignis I didn’t know, I thought he wanted it. I thought he needed to be touched. I’ve helped him through every heat for over a year, so I thought….”

“All of his hormones are in flux now Noct. He loves you but wants his alpha, hates Ardyn but wants to care for his pup and please him, wants you to touch him big feels guilty for cheating on a man who raped him countless times. He still loves you Noct, but he needs time to figure all of this out,” Ignis explained.

“I guess he probably hates me now,” Noct replied.

“He’s been asking for you. Now that his heat is ended….” Ignis said. Noct was already at the door. “Noct there’s something else you should know. Ardyn…. Ardyn speed up his pregnancy. It may come as a bit of a shock.”

Nocts heart raced as he turned the latch to enter Prompto’s room. Speed up his pregnancy?! But how? And by how much…. was Prompto okay? His need to protect the omega was overwhelming.

A soft humming came from inside the room. Prompto was sitting up in his bed, dressed only in his chocobo pjs, drawing circles on his belly. The bump had only just begun to show, the rest of his body had softened, his breast had grown, and his pale face had a rosie glow to it. He smiled when Noctis entered motioning for him to sit beside him on the bed. 

“What do you think it’ll be Noct? A boy or a girl? My body’s changing so quickly,” Prompto said. He took Nocts hand, placing it on his belly. “Here and…” he moved Nocts hand to his breast, meeting his eye.

Noct turned his nipples in his fingers, running his thumb over them, squeezing the newly soft flesh. He wanted to continue so badly, his pulse racing. All the time Ignis’ words ringing fresh in his mind. He pulled his hand away. “I can’t Prom… I’m sorry. I should go.”

“No Noct, stay.. it’s my fault. I just… I wanted you near me. I’ve missed you so much,” Prompto replied. “This must be hard for you, seeing me like this. How could you still love me now? I smell like him, I’m drawn to him.”

“Is that what you think?” Noct asked. He pulled Prompto into a deep kiss. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I needed you to know how I felt. Once this baby is born we can scrub your bond mark and I will replace it with mine. I will claim you and care for you always Prompto. Ever at your side.” Noct moves to sit against the back of the bed with Prompto, pulling him into his chest. He placed a hand on Prompto’s belly, drawing small circles around his. “What do you want it to be?”

“I’m not sure. I think it’s a boy,” Prompto replied. “Noct, I still feel the pain of what was done, but I can’t hate my baby. It’s my only family ya know? Something that’s entirely mine.”

“I understand,” Noct replied. “Hey Prom, do you blame me?”

Prompto shook his head. “Wait for me Noct. When this is all over… promise me.” Noct kissed his head and pulled him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s pregnancy is progressing faster than any one could have guessed and his mood swings are only getting worse.

Week 2

“Well your wounds seem to be healing well and….” Ignis asked. 

“Ignis I’mma be…,” Prompto moaned as he heaved into the bucket beside him. “M’sorry Iggy.”

“Don’t apologize Prompto. You need not be sorry for any of this, I understand how you are feeling now,” Ignis replied, rubbing circles on Prompto’s back until he was calm and rolled back comfortably.

“It’s so gross. How much longer am I going to feel like this?” Prompto groaned.

“I don’t know. With your rate of development I would guess your somewhere around 3 months now, it should have passed by now,” Ignis replied. “Now I know it is unpleasant but I need to check your other wounds. Will you allow me to remove your pants now?” Prompto nodded. 

He couldn’t look at Ignis as he ran hands over the newly closed cuts, slowly he pushed a finger in, examining him closely. He wanted to be touched, craved it, but not from Ignis. He tasted vial in his mouth as he thought again of Ardyn, mind trailing back to that feeling of his alpha thrusting into him. It was more than he could bare as he let out a needy whimper. He wanted his alpha, needed his knot, his hands on his belly, his lips against his. 

“Ah there, wasn’t so bad was it? I’m all done now,” Ignis said. He pulled up Prompto’s pants. He could sense Prompto’s feelings, smell his neediness and hear his whimpering. “You really miss him don’t you.”

“Yes. How is it possible to crave the touch of someone you hate so much? It’s tearing me apart Ignis,” Prompto wept. “I can’t ever get away from him. And this child… oh god Ignis get it out of me! Please. Take it away! Please.”

“Calm Prompto, I understand, it’ll be okay,” Ignis coed curling up next to him. He placed a hand on his own belly remembering how he’d felt carrying his own son. He hadn’t been able to be away from Gladio either, the need for his alpha only strengthened the closer he got to his due date. 

“What happened Iggy? To yours?” Prompto asked.

Iggys face fell as he thought of the child. He looked up forcing a smile. “My son? He’s back home, we left him with Iris and Family before leaving. He always gets so excited visiting his grandfather,” He replied. “Get some rest Prompto, we can talk more when you wake.”

“Six specks, I’m so tired, always tired,” Prompto said drowsily, curling into Ignis. “I love Noctis to… I wonder if he knows.” 

“He knows Prom, he loves you, more than you know,” Ignis whispered, stroking the blondes hair. He looked down to see him already fast asleep. 

Gladio appeared in the doorway, watching as Ignis hummed and stroked Prompto’s hair much as he had seen with their own child. It made his heart pang with guilt and longing. He sat on the bed beside then, kissing Ignis.

“He’s okay Ignis, Iris has our son, he’s okay,” Gladio assured him. 

“I know,” Ignis replied. “We’ll be home. Soon. Six Gladio, what should we do? He’s suffering. Every day Ardyn takes even further hold of him, I’m afraid we may lose him before the end.”

“He needs Noct,” Gladio suggested.

“Yes, but this has all come as quite a shock to him, he may not be any help in this state. He can’t hardly stand to look at him. Still we must try, perhaps having Noct here more will help,” Ignis agreed.

Week 3

“Noct you promised,” Gladio said shoving Noctis in the direction of Prompto’s room. “Believe me being around Ardyn's scent is sickening for even me but he needs you right now so you’d better suck it up.”

“How… how is he?” Noctis asked.

“You’d have to ask him yourself. Stop stalling,” Gladio replied. With this he opened the door and gave Noct one final shove inside.

Prompto was smiling softly as he drew circles on his belly, the rounded bump distorting his thin frame. Most of his cuts and bruises were healed now much to Nocts relief. But his legs and arms were still cast and Noct found his eyes drifting over his injuries once more. He’d not fully seen the ones on his back side, which he was eternally grateful for.

He looked comfortable enough in the nest Ignis had built for him though his absence had not gone unnoticed. With his heat barreling down on him Ignis had been forced to retreat to his own room for the time being and Gladio would soon be joining him in rut. So Noct has agreed to take over care for Prompto in the meantime. A task, he noted, that would not be easy for him.

“Hey Prom. How are you feeling?” Noct asked.

“Hungry,” Prompto replied.

“I’ll get you some food kid but after the last time I’d appreciate it if you waited till I left to eat…. Yesterday I came in to find him eating chips covered in ice cream and pickle brine last time like he’d discover a new recipe. Even Ignis never got that bad when he carried our pup,” Gladio said with a grimace. “I’ll be damned if I stay around to witness round two of that…”

“Na nothing like that, I swear,” Prompto promised. “Noct I felt it kick. There’s really a baby in here. I’m gonna be a mom Noct.”

“Just figuring that out?! It’s a bit late for that don’t you think?” Noctis asked. Prompto’s face fell, instantly becoming miserable. Noct was at his side in a flash trying to comfort him. “No no no Prom please don’t cry. Please. I didn’t mean to upset you! You’re gonna be a great mom… the best even. Please don’t cry.”

“It’s all happening so fast… it'll be over before… before…. It’s not fair. Why would he leave me like this?! He supposed to protect me! Ardyn! I don’t want to be alone. I have to go back. Please please Noct take me back. Take me to my alpha,” Prompto pleaded.

“I can’t do that,” Noct replied.

“You said you’d help me. You promised you’d always be there for me. Take me home!” Prompto wailed. He tried to get out of the bed, unable to stand on his broken legs he fell. Gladio caught him before he hit the floor and held him tightly as he struggled, all the while crying out for Ardyn. At last Promoto ran out of energy and settled.

“I can’t do this,” Noctis whispered, tears running down his own face. “I can’t help him. Please don’t make me.”

“He need ya all Noct, you most of all. If you love him you will stay,” Gladio replied matter of factly. Gladio lay Prompto back in the bed and pulled the blanket up over him, already passed out. “Ignis says it’s all going to be harder for him. By his estimate Prom is somewhere in his second trimester, he’s growing fast. His hormones and body are changing so fast he’s not had a chance to adjust before the next change hits.”

“I won’t leave him. It’s just so hard,” Noctis admitted.

“I’ve gotta go Noct, I have my own omega to look after. I’ll be back in a few days. Do you think you’ll be okay that long?” Gladio asked.

“Ya, I’ll be fine. You go,” Noctis said. “Oh ah Gladio? Thanks.”

“No problem princess.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto Finally gives birth

LWeek 4

“What the emergency?!” Ignis asked rushing in. 

Prompto was clutching his belly, which now looked as though he’d swallowed a large ball, rubbing at the angry flesh beneath his fingers. Red stretch marks distorted the pale flesh and tears stung his eyes.

“He’s been like this for the past hour, says his skin feels like it may rip open,” Noctis relayed. “He's in pain Ignis. Help him!”

“I was afraid of this. He’s growing so fast his body hasn’t had time to properly adjust. I’m afraid there isn’t a whole lot we can do Noct. At this rate of growth I doubt we will have much longer to wait,” Ignis replied. He sighed, pulling out a small jar from his armiger. “Rub this on his belly, it’ll relax the skin and may ease some of his pain.”

Noctis took the jar from Ignis looking at him with uncertainty. Then at last he pushed Prompto’s shirt up the rest of the way and began to rub slowly. It seemed to help and Prompto even released his grip, relaxing into his pillow. A low soothing voice beside them began to hum. Ignis smiles softly as the tune streamed from his lips.

“How does that feel Prom?” Noctis asked.

“Better,” Prompto replied. “I’m so sick of being in this bed. Ignis how soon will I walk again? Please can’t I go outside?”

“Sure kid, I’ll carry you,” Gladio replied.

Ignis had stopped his humming and was now sitting in absolute silence. Noctis stared at him expectantly until at last he replied. “Not for a while Prom. I’m sorry. Your legs just haven’t healed yet. Few weeks, maybe more, if the bones heal right.”

“Take me out side Gladio, please. I need to see more then these walls. I can’t stand it any longer. I want this baby out, I want my body to heal, I want everything to go back to how it was,” Prompto cried.

“I know kid,” Gladio replied. 

He lifted Prompto gently, carrying him out into the garden, sitting him on a chair. Noctis brough blankets and pillows to make a nest but he could never get it just right, thankfully Ignis took over. He had been such a big help this past month.

“I think I know just this thing to help, I’ll be right back,” Noctis said, vanishing into the darkness. Though it was mid day, no light brightened the hour say for a few flickering street lamps.

When Noctis returned nearly an hour later, he had with him a large yellow bird in tow. Prompto’s face lit up with delight as he hurried his face in the soft down feathers. The chocobo nuzzled him, laying on the ground beside Prompto’s chair. For the first time since returning home, Prompto laughed.

“Nothing will ever break Proms love of chocobos,” Noct stated grinning at Gladio and Ignis.

“Thank you Noct, for everything,” Prompto whispered.

Noct brushes his hair away and kissed his brow. “You’re welcome Prom.”

Week 5

Noctis could hear it from down the hall, Prompto’s screaming, Iggys frantic voice, Gladio as he offered what support he could. He was running, the sound of his footsteps unnaturally loud as they echoed off the walls.

At last Noct reached the room, lingering in the doorway. Prompto was on his side, curled into himself held in Gladio’s lap, Ignis was beside him, talking softly to him.

“Prompto I know you’re afraid but it’s time. If we don’t act soon we could lose you and your child. Please Prompto,” Ignis said.

“No not without him.. need him…,” Prompto replied through gritted teeth.

“Come on kid,” Gladio said.

“Noct, Noct are you here?” Ignis asked.

“Ardyn… six… ahh!” Prompto cried, doubling in on himself. He sobbed for not Gladio’s shirt, and Gladio held him tighter until the pain passed.

“I’m here.”

“Noct, please, he’s in labor and refuses to deliver without Ardyn. We are running out of time,” Ignis explained. “Talk to him, he needs you Noct.” Prompto clutched his belly harder as another contraction hit. “Now Noctis!”

Noctis knelt at Prompto’s side, clutching at his shoulder to try and roll him over but the movement only caused him more pain. “Prom, Prompto. I know you’re in pain but I need you to look at me. Hey, right at me okay?”

“Noct..”

“I’m right here baby, I’m not leaving you. Prom I know I’m not your alpha, I know how scared you are right now. But I need you to trust me how you did once okay?”

“Can’t do this Noct. I… ahhh…. gahh… hurts so bad please Noct please, I need my…. al… ahhh.”

“Let me help you through this. Time is running out, we’ve gotta get this baby out now. Think how sad your alpha would be if we lost you or your baby. We wouldn’t want that. Do you trust me?” Noct asked. “Prompto do you trust me?!” Promoto nodded. “Okay. Okay let’s do this. Eyes on me okay? Eyes on me.”

Noctis rolled Prompto onto his back as Ignis worked at his pants, slipping them down over his feet. “Gladio hold his legs,” Ignis instructed.

“Noct take my place,” Gladio instructed.

“Ahh… hurts… please… please help me,” Prompto cried.

“We will help you Prompto, do what you have to and we will help. When you are ready, push, your body knows what to do,” Ignis instructed.

Prompto nodded, taking a few deep breaths before baring down and pushing. He didn’t get far before falling back against Noct, panting.

“Good Prompto and again,” Ignis said. “Come on Prom you can do this.”

“I’ve got you Prom, one more push, come on,” Noct encouraged.

Prompto pushes again, screaming loudly. “Nah… ahhhhcan’t… hurts.. plea…. pl… please… ahhh.”

“Ignis…?” Noct said, voice trembling. There was blood and a lot of it. He could see it staining the white sheets crimson between Promotos legs What’s…” 

The tone scared Prompto and he tried to look down only to have Gladio push him down. “Na kid, you don’t wanna do that, trust me.”

“I gotta… I gotta push.. Iggy i…”

“Stop! Somethings not right. Stop! Whatever you do Prompto don't push,” Ignis shouted. “Gladio… I need your eyes.”

Gladio nodded coming around to Iggys side, he gasped at what he was seeing, toes poking out of Prompto’s opening and the torn flesh where his wounds had reopened. It’s breech… and Iggy his wounds… nothing we can do about those now...”

 

“Agreed,” Ignis replied.

“What’s going on?” Noct asked. “Can’t you see he’s scared?”

“Nothing to worry about Prompto, your baby has just decided to come out feet first,” Ignis replied in a forcibly cheery voice. “Everything seems to be moving okay now so let’s try not to worry and deliver this baby together okay? Gladio hold his knees as high as you can, Noct try and sit him up a bit more.”

“I… I think I need to push now right? I think I do,” Prompto said.

“You can do this Prom, you’re so strong, this is nothing,” Noctis encouraged.

Prompto whimpered and scrunched his face as he started to push. “This suck..ahhh.” 

“We know kiddo, just keep breathing. You’re doing really well, it’ll all be over soon,” Gladio said, looking down at Ignis whose face was twisted with concern.

“Come on Prom another push, hard as you can,” Ignis instructed.

He gasps as the baby’s feet leave his body, jutting out, slimy and warm. His heart throbbed as he thought of how close he was to meeting his child and panged with longing for his alpha. A tear ran down Prompto’s face as he sank back into Noctis.

“We are almost to the hardest part Promoto, don’t give up now. Come one one more push, you can do it,” Ignis instructed.

“Can’t… hurts..,” Prompto cried.

“Ignis I think he’s done…” Noct said looking at Prompto’s weary face.

“He can’t be done Noct, this baby has to come out. Prompto listen to me, I know it hurts, I know it’s hard, but with out you helping it’s going to hurt a whole lot more. I know this sucks but you can do it,” Ignis said. “Together okay? Big push.”

Prompto nodded gripping hard onto Gladio’s shoulder as he bore down, quickly running out of strength and collapsing once more into Noct. All three of his companions offered support and encouragement but no matter how hard he pushed he couldn’t get the baby to move. Promoto tried one more time bearing down with all his strength, his moan almost a scream, his eyes pressed shut with strain until he heard a loud pop! He was sure that had done it, it had to be out. Soon he would be holding his child and introducing her to the world.

“Promo stop. Stop! Whatever you do don’t push. You’ll hurt the baby,” Ignis said franticky. “I think her shoulder is stuck, she’s not going to fit. I’m going to try and move her back.”

“She has to fit! We’re so close. Please Ignis!” Prompto cried struggling to move under his heavy belly. “Please you can’t move her back please it already hurts so much.”

“Shhh Prom, breath. It’ll be okay. You’ve just got to trust Ignis. Nothing bad is going to happen,” Noct assured him.

“Noct, Gladio, lay Prompto on his back and keep his knees up, it may help to widen his pelvis enough to move the baby,” Ignis instructed. 

“Please, please,” Prompto whispered as Noct and Gladio did as they were told. Noct whispered softly to him desperately trying to calm him down. A cry escapes Prompto as Ignis gently pushed, moving her back. He doesn’t say it but he’s counting the seconds that pass by. The baby hardly moves at first then all at once Prompto feels it realign and Iggy's hands retreat.

“Okay Prompto I need the biggest push you can manage,” Ignis instructed. “Come on. Big push.” Prompto pushes until he can’t push any longer, he pushes with everything he’s got, until the world in front of his eyes beguine to turn black. “Come on Prompto one more. The shoulders are almost out. One more.”

“Come on Prompto you’re doing so good. Just a little more, you’re almost there,” Noct encouraged. 

“He’s running out of energy. Noct I need you to press down on his belly right… here. Stay with us Prompto you’re almost there. Just a little longer,” Ignis said placing Nocts hand.

At last with the three of them working together the baby began to move down towards freedom. With Ignis pulling, Noct pushing and Prompto giving all his effort until he was screaming into Gladio’s shoulder at last the shoulders came free. One more push, just one and the head would be out and this would all be over. They thee of the comforted and encourage him, coaxing him to keep going until the tell tail pop of the baby’s head.

At last Ignis relaxed, sitting back on the floor with the baby in his arms. The three companions laughed in relief, wiping the sweat from their brows a feeling quickly stolen away as Noct looked down at Prompto’s limp form.

“Prom? Prompto! Prompto wake up! Come on,” he cried, shaking him lightly. 

“He’s okay Noct, just exhausted, let him rest for a time,” Gladio said.

“Gladio please, can you take the baby. My hands are shaking and I need to see to this bleeding, his wounds.. they’ve...,” Ignis said. Gladio took the baby from Ignis, a light gasp escaping his lips. “What? What is it?”

“Its a girl Ignis, with raven hair…. and blue eyes,” Gladio replied.

“You think…?”

“That Ardyn can’t be the father. Yes that is what I am thinking,” Gladio confirmed, looking at Noct. The baby opened her eyes, staring up at him, eyes like sapphires. “Noct…”

“It’s impossible, isn’t it?” Noct asked, looking from the baby to Promoto. 

“It would explain how he kept such a connection to you Noct and why he smelt so strangely… like two alphas,” Ignis suggested. “I suppose only Prompto himself may be able to sort out the trusts of it. In the meantime, might I suggest a certain test is in order?” Noctis nodded his approval. Ignis finished stitching up Prompto, wiped away the blood, then with Gladio’s help he drew some blood from Noct before taking the baby back and leaving the room.

“Is the baby okay?” Prompto asked softly, nuzzling into Noct.

“Ya, we have a beautiful baby girl. Ignis just took her to make sure she’s healthy, she’ll be back soon,” Noctis said. “How are you feeling?”

“Gross.” Prompto replied. “Tired. I want my baby Noct. Can you bring her to me?”

“She’ll be here soon kiddo, just rest a while. Let’s find you some pants first and get you cleaned up,” Gladio suggested much to Prompto’s relief.

Ignis didn’t return until some time later, carrying the small bundle and a piece of paper. The baby seemed to like being held by Ignis, she was sound asleep in his arms. He handed the pink bundle to Prompto who was trying to peek into it before she’d even reached the bed. He kissed her head and ran his fingers over her face, checking every inch of her, smile growing ever wider as he realized she was healthy. He rubbed the raven fuzz on her head, looking back at Noct as he did so with confusion, apparently seeing the same resemblance Gladio had.

“She looks like you Noct,” He said. “Be she has my face.”

“Ah well that’s actually what this is for,” Ignis said, handing them the paper. “You’ll have to read it I’m afraid, they don’t quite make these in braille…”

Noctis practically tore the paper from Iggy's outstretched hand, eyes flying over the words. “She’s ours…. I…. I’m the… I’m the father,” Noct said, detached. 

“Somehow I think blondie over here already knew that,” Gladio accused.

“I wasn’t sure. If been feeling sick for days and my cycle was late. I had planned to take a test when we were off the train but then….. Not Ardyns?” Prompto asked.

“No Ardyns,” Noct confirmed, kissing Promoto full on the mouth, turning his head to deepen the kiss, so enthralled in his passion he didn’t hear Ignis or Gladio slip from the room. 

“Noct you promised me when this was over you’d claim me. Please. In this moment I’m yours. In this moment I can’t feel him. Please, make me yours, claim me so he can never have me again,” Prompto pleaded. “I’m ready Noct.”

“You just had a baby… you’re not…”

“I’m strong enough for this,” Prompto assured him. 

Noct agreed, taking the baby from Prompto and placing it in the crop Ignis had ordered brought in only a few days earlier. Then cupping Prompto’s face Noct captured his lips in a deep kiss, peppering kisses across his face and down his neck until he reached Ardyn's bond mark. The sight and scent turned Nocts stomach but endured it, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh, replacing the bite with his own. Prompto Myles under his touch, clawing at Nocts back needily until the act was complete. Noct licked the blood from the wound, returning his lips to Prompto’s.

“It’s your turn Prom,” Noct said pulling down the collar of his shirt and lowering his neck to him. “Do you claim me to?”

Prompto let out a low growl, hungry and needy as he sank his fangs into Nocts neck, not nearly as deep but did the trick fine. He licked the blood from Nocts neck, working his lips over the newly marked flesh. When both had finished, Prompto lay his head on Nocts chest drawing circles with his fingers over his smooth skin. 

“I thought I’d lost you forever Prom. I love you so much,” Noct said. 

“Our daughter still needs a name,” Prompto reminded.

“Still hard to believe I’m the father. It’s a bit of a shock. I should have been there more for you. I….,” Nocts words were cut off with a kiss. 

“I was thinking maybe Lilly,” Prompto said and Noct agreed.

“Lilly it is. Lilly Argentium Lucis Calum. It’s a mouthful but I like it,” Noct replied, kissing Prompto once more. He smiled as Prompto muttered something, words trailing off as he slept peacefully against Nocts chest.


End file.
